


Put a Ring on It

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel MCU - Freeform, Proposta, Slash, Starker, peter x tony - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Tony Stark farebbe davvero qualsiasi cosa pur di accontentare Peter Parker. Il ragazzo, infatti, non ha nemmeno bisogno di aprire la bocca per palesare le sue esigenze, che Tony ha già pronta la soluzione e, il giorno in cui viene a scoprire che Peter a volte non riesce a controllare i suoi sensi troppo sviluppati, decide di creare per lui qualcosa che possa aiutarlo a migliorare la cosa, senza immaginare quali conseguenze sarebbe andato ad incontrare.





	Put a Ring on It

Put a Ring on It  
♣♦♠♥

  
  
  
  
  
Non era semplice trovare una giornata da passare insieme che non richiedesse permessi o disdire altri appuntamente, ma quel sabato pomeriggio che Tony Stark e Peter Parker riuscirono a far combaciare, sembrò promettere molto bene.

Non avevano grossi programmi, solo relax.

Per quello Tony aveva acceso il condizionatore, aveva chiuso tutte le finestre e messo su un vecchio disco di John Coltrane a fare da sottofondo.

Erano seduti sul divano - o meglio, Tony lo era, Peter si era letteralmente sdraiato con i piedi scalzi appoggiati alle sue gambe, una maglietta di Tetris e un paio di shorts che, in un momento diverso, avrebbero acceso fantasie contrastanti e indecenti nella mente di Tony.

Non fu quello il caso, faceva troppo caldo per fare qualcosa che implicasse il doversi muovere più del dovuto e quando Peter sussultò con un «gulp!» sputato tra i denti, Tony alzò un sopracciglio e, poco dopo si sentì da lontano un vetro rompersi e un allarme suonare.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa a pochi isolati da lì, perché il suono era stato chiaro, ma non così tanto.

«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo», lo redarguì Tony, che trovava sempre abbastanza inquietante quando Peter dal nulla sembrava mettersi sull’attenti.

«Scusa», mormorò il più giovane, mordendosi un labbro, continuando a sfogliare il fumetto che stava leggendo, «Non lo faccio di proposito, sono i miei sensi di ragno. Loro… arrivano così, poco prima che accada qualcosa e sinceramente sono abbastanza stressanti anche per me».

Tony si mosse sul divano, guardandolo incerto, mentre chiudeva la rivista scientifica e ci infilava un dito in mezzo per tenere il segno, visto che aveva trovato un interessantissimo articolo che parlava proprio di lui e lo stava trovando interessante.

Il proprio egocentrismo continuava a non stupirlo.

«Non succede così spesso, o sbaglio?».

«Più spesso di quanto tu possa immaginare, è solo che quando sono cose un po’ più gravi non riesco sempre a gestirle», ammise Peter, poi alzò lo sguardo e scrollò le spalle, sorridendo. «Una vera rottura».

Tony arricciò le labbra e si ammutolì e quando Peter tornò a leggere il suo fumetto, la sua mente iniziò a vagare verso ragionamenti contorti e astrusi che data la sua genialità, filavano lisci come l’olio.

C’era una cosa che Tony doveva ammettere e non era semplice farlo ma da quando stava con Peter si sentiva diverso. Il suo approccio con la gente era rimasto invariato, tale e quale, ma con quel ragazzo…

Stava attento a tutte le sue esigenze, anche quelle che Peter non si accorgeva nemmeno di avere e sentirgli dire che quegli stupidi sensi di ragno erano una rottura, non poteva che attivare in lui il suo solito senso di protezione nei confronti di quell’incantevole ragazzino.

«Tony, stai bene?», gli chiese Peter, poco dopo e Tony si rese conto che lo stava fissando da minuti interi.

«Ho un’idea», sentenziò in risposta, pure per non sembrare completamente rincitrullito e inquietante.

Peter sorrise, spalancando gli occhi: «Pizza?», chiese e Tony non poté fare a meno di pensare che il suo compagno sembrava tutto fuorché un mangione, eppure non parlava quasi d’altro, certe volte.

«Sì, nel senso… nel senso che va bene ma non era questa l’idea», rispose, un po’ incerto, poi riaprì la rivista e abbassò gli occhi per leggere, ma non lo fece. Troppe idee in testa, «Pensavo a questa cosa dei sensi… magari potrei studiare qualcosa per alleviarli, quando non c’è bisogno che tu avverta dei pericoli».

«Tony, io devo sempre stare in allerta. Non ho mica giorni liberi, se qualcuno è in pericolo mi devo mobilitare, no? Che razza di amichevole Spiderman di quartiere sarei, altrimenti?», ridacchiò Peter e, chiudendo il fumetto, cambiò posizione appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Tony, che distrattamente iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli.

«Touché», commentò infine, con un sorrisetto e cercò di dimenticare quel fatto solo per godere di quel momento di relax senza pensare a nient'altro che a Peter sdraiato sulle sue gambe, che era sinceramente la cosa più dolce dell’universo.

  


Il problema però si ripresentò quando Peter se ne andò la domenica sera, di malavoglia ma dovette farlo.

Aveva scuola, il giorno dopo e zia May non amava particolarmente che passasse troppo tempo a dormire fuori casa e, sebbene a Tony la cosa faceva abbastanza rabbia, doveva sempre ricordarsi che, tra lui e il suo compagno, l’adulto era lui.

Così, per non pensare a cose tipo: «Quanto manca ancora al prossimo weekend?», Tony dovette trovarsi qualcosa da fare nell’attesa e, mentre Peter gli mandava messaggini dopo cena, lui lavorava a qualcosa nel suo laboratorio, senza realmente capire perché lo stesse facendo.

\- Sto guardando un film troppo stupido. Ci sono dei dinosauri, ma sono fatti davvero male -, gli aveva scritto, e Tony ridacchiò mentre aspettava che il computer caricasse alcuni dati su un piccolo dispositivo circolare che aveva appena costruito, fatto in titanio leggero.

Si stiracchiò sulla sedia girevole e sbadigliò. Aveva lavorato tutto il pomeriggio, e non aveva nemmeno cenato perché era impossibile fermarsi, quando aveva in mente qualcosa.

\- Peter, se stai parlando di  _Jurassic Park_ , ti giuro che vengo lì a picchiarti -, gli scrisse e sapeva che al novanta percento la risposta sarebbe stata positiva. Quel ragazzino non poteva capire che innovazione era stata quel film, quando uscì nelle sale. Ovvio che dopo tanti anni la differenza con altri effetti speciali era abissale.

\- Oh, no! Tony, santo cielo, quello è un C A P O L A V O R O! Parlo di Age of Dinosaurs! Guarda! -, scrisse ancora Peter, allegando poi la locandina di un film di undicesima categoria, uno di quelli che di solito si ritrovavano a guardare insieme quando non avevamo davvero niente di meglio da fare.

Tony tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Peter continuava ad essere tipo la perfezione; ogni cosa si sposava perfettamente con i suoi gusti e le sue esigenze, anche quando queste non erano le stesse. Stentava ancora a credere di aver trovato finalmente qualcuno così in sintonia con lui.

Il download finì di scaricare il suo file all’interno del dispositivo e quando Tony capì che era andato tutto bene, sentì la stanchezza scendere improvvisamente sulle sue palpebre: succedeva sempre, si rilassava soddisfatto del suo operato e alla fine il sonno si palesava tutto insieme.

\- Per un secondo ho temuto di doverti dare una lezione. Vado a dormire,  _ragazzino_ . Faresti bene ad andarci anche tu, domani hai scuola e fai il bravo, o non avrai il tuo regalo, quando ci vedremo -, scrisse, più per incuriosirlo che altro, mentre si rigirava l’oggettino tra le dita, sperando che Peter non lo perdesse, siccome di solito aveva la testa fin troppo tra le nuvole per prestare attenzione alle proprie cose.

\- Cosa? Eddai, perché mi fai questo? Ora passerò l’intera settimana a pensare solo a quello. Sei peggio di un marmocchio dispettoso certe volte -, rispose Peter, allegando un’emoticon arrabbiatissima.

Tony scoppiò a ridere, immaginando il visetto del suo compagno, magari con il labbro inferiore leggermente all’infuori, le guance gonfie di disappunto.

\- Porta pazienza! Buonanotte,  _Bimbo Ragno_ -.

 

…

 

Il weekend tornò e fu la fine di una settimana lunghissima per Tony; un po’ per il lavoro, un po’ per la voglia di dare a Peter il suo regalo e doveva essere stato lo stesso per lui, visto che quando gli aprì la porta del suo appartamento alla Stark Tower, aveva un sorriso che gli partiva da un orecchio all’altro.

«Che hai da ridere, Parker?», gli chiese, cercando di sembrare indifferente ma non riuscì a trattenere una breve risata mentre lo faceva entrare e gli dava un bacio sulle labbra.

«Oh, non lo so. Fai tu. E’ una settimana che attendo questo momento, Tony. Aspettare un esame mi avrebbe stressato meno, vorrei lo sapessi», sbuffò Peter, mentre buttava distrattamente lo zaino sul divano e si toglieva la felpa celeste, quella che una volta era appartenuta a Tony e che gli aveva prestato ma che… beh, non è difficile immaginare il resto.

«Vorrei portare avanti questa sceneggiata ancora per molto, ma sono impaziente di darti il mio regalo», ammise Tony, poi tirò fuori dalla tasca una scatelotte rossa, di metallo e gli occhi di Peter si illuminarono così tanto che spegnere la luce non avrebbe reso buia la stanza.

«Vedere, vedere», mormorò, incapace di tenere le mani ferme per l’impazienza.

Tony prese la scatolina con entrambe le mani e, aprendola con lentezza, mostrò a Peter il contenuto, con un certo orgoglio in viso e siccome Peter aveva appena aperto la bocca leggermente, senza dire una sola parola ma passando lo sguardo dall’oggetto al suo sguardo, fu il momento di dire qualcosa per spezzare quel silenzio.

«E’ un dispositivo che ho creato per permetterti di gestire i tuoi sensi di ragno. Attenzione, non li annulla, li controlla il che ti farà vivere la cosa con un po’ più di tranquillità», informò, e sorrise leggermente, un po’ meno quando l’altro sembrò per nulla intenzionato a dire qualcosa. Era…  _stravolto?_

«Peter?», lo chiamò Tony, inclinando la testa di lato e alzando un sopracciglio.

«I-io… non s-so…», balbettò il suo compagno e arrossì violentemente prima di dire, con la voce acuta e quasi strozzata: «E’ un…  _anello_ ?».

Il cuore di Tony parve fermarsi per un attimo, mentre strabuzzava gli occhi e sentiva il corpo perdere decisamente pressione. Così tanto che sentì la punta delle dita congelarsi improvvisamente.

Ansia.  _Ansia!_

Aveva davvero dato a quell’oggetto la forma di un anello? Era circolare, era di metallo giallo, solo perché non ne aveva di colore diverso. Era piccolo, abbastanza da poter entrare in un dito di Peter e, ora che ci pensava, persino il modo in cui glielo aveva mostrato sembrava tipo…  _no… no, Tony, no!_

«Non è… una cosa voluta!», cercò di giustificarsi e chiuse la scatolina di scatto e Peter sembrò risvegliarsi dopo il rumore secco che aveva fatto.

«O-ovvio che non lo è ma… Tony, davvero, sembrava che tu stessi… insomma, mancava che ti mettessi in ginocchio, lo sai?», gli fece notare, nel panico, nel vero e proprio panico, sempre più rosso, sempre più impacciato.

«Mi rendo perfettamente conto!», continuò Tony, e scese il silenzio mentre entrambi guardavano la scatolina che ancora si trovava tra di loro.

«E un… regalo molto carino e… lo apprezzo davvero tanto», disse Peter, improvvisamente e impacciato ancora forse all’idea ma sembrava sincero e Tony sapeva che lo era. Peter era un libro aperto, quando mentiva glielo si leggeva in faccia e non era quello il caso.

«Non volevo metterti a disagio».

«Non sono a disagio. Anzi, io… all’idea un po’ gongolo, sai?», ammise il più giovane, alzando una mano per grattarsi la testa, imbarazzato. «Non lo so, sembrerò stupido ma l’idea di portare un anello che mi hai regalato tu, anche senza l’intento di volermi sposare, è una cosa che mi rende estremamente felice».

«Anche a me. Cioè… sapere che porti qualcosa addosso, che ti ho regalato io… così che il mondo possa sapere a chi appartieni e magari tutti ti stanno a dieci metri di distanza».

«Tony…», sbuffò Peter, esasperato, ma non riuscì a nascondere un lieve sorriso sul lato della bocca.

«No, a parte gli scherzi, penso lo stesso e poi… non è nemmeno detto che un giorno io non decida di sposarti», disse Tony, per nulla imbarazzato nel fargli quella confidenza e Peter gli si gettò tra le braccia, ma solo perché era diventato troppo rosso in faccia per  riuscire a tenere il viso così visibile senza vergognarsi. Tony adorava quel suo lato. «Magari non subito. Finisci la scuola, poi l’università, ti trovi un lavoro. Nessuno ci corre dietro, no? Oppure sì? Qualcuno ci mette fretta?».

«No, Tony. Nessuno ci mette fretta, ma santo cielo sto per avere un infarto… smettila di dire certe cose con una tale leggerezza », rispose Peter, la voce un po’ ovattata. 

«Non vuoi sposarmi?», gli chiese Tony, con un tono fintamente indignato che ovviamente Peter non riuscì a cogliere come ironico, confuso com’era.

«Certo che voglio!», sbottò, alzando la testa verso il compagno, «Anche subito ma non si può e ci tocca aspettare e questo è frustrante e vorrei vivere qui con te per sempre, da subito e mi rendo conto che non si può ma lo vorrei tanto, Tony…».

Tony si lasciò incantare per l’ennesima volta dalla parlantina svelta di Peter, come succedeva ogni volta e, prendendolo per le braccia e staccandolo da lui con una delicatezza quasi impossibile da credere, si schiarì la voce e, riprendendo in mano la scatolina, la aprì.

Gli prese la mano e, infilando l’ _anello_ all’anulare destro,  con una anatomica lentezza e un sorriso furbastro in viso che tentava di nascondere il fatto che gli stava scoppiando il cuore, Tony lo guardò.

Peter contraccambiò il gesto, gli occhioni castani lucidi e spalancati sui suoi; lo vide deglutire e aspettare.

«Non è un vero anello ma… quando te lo chiederò ne avrai uno che potrai definire tale. Nel frattempo… vuoi essere il mio  _personale_ amichevoleSpiderman di quartiere?», gli chiese.

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, dopo interminabili secondi a guardarlo senza sapere cosa dire e, facendo un suono scocciato con la lingua, gli circondò le braccia intorno al collo e mormorò: «Deficiente… certo che voglio».

Tony scoppiò a ridere e si chinò sul suo viso per baciarlo, come se quel gesto avesse potuto chiudere quella stramba proposta che sembrava quasi una base solida su cui fondare qualcosa di più grande che sarebbe arrivato dopo e quando si staccarono, si perse nei suoi occhi, sperando con tutto se stesso che quel giorno sarebbe potuto arrivare prima del previsto, solo per poterglielo chiedere e vedere di nuovo quell’emozione nei suoi occhi, che era praticamente la cosa più bella che Tony avesse mai visto in vita sua.

 

Fine.

  
 


End file.
